shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Soraya Tigresa
Soraya Tigresa is a thirty-year-old tigerfish mermaid and an escapee from the Year of the Tiger Pirates. Alongside Thoosa and Ruriko, she is one of the three founders of the Pop Band Pirates. After a three-way-battle-royale amongst Thoosa, Ruriko, and her; she ends up in the position of First Mate. It should also be noted that she late becomes the unofficial Cook as well. ''Personality '''Soraya' is a woman who just can't help but to have her maternal instincts evoked by just about everyone and even everything at times. She is naturally caring towards others to the point where she would be perfectly willing to go through all of the trouble of nursing a complete stranger back to health for little to nothing in return. She also has the spirit of an educator within her as well, for she is always trying to teach one thing or another to anyone whom is willing to learn. Even if that person doesn't seem as if they're able to learn. Of course, like any good mother, Soraya is perfectly willing to DISCIPLINE her children. Though she may prefer to only have to resort to a lengthy lecture, she WILL resort to physical violence if the situation calls for it. So her kindness should not be mistaken for a weakness. Not at all. Beyond her motherliness, Soraya is an insatiably curious individual. It's because of this curiosity that Soraya has so much to teach. And it's also because of this curiosity that Soraya longs to have some concrete information about her own kind. ''Powers and Abilities ''Composure Unlike the other members of the Pop Bands, whom each tend to get pretty emotional during their battles, Soraya is a very composed fighter. As a result, she is one of the Pop Band Pirates most analytical combatants. Second only to Thoosa herself. ''Un Jeu Pour Sirène '''Un Jeu Pour Sirène' (English: A Game For Sirens) is to Fishman Karate what Merman Combat is to Fishman Jujutsu. Though it should be noted that the differences between Un Jeu Pour Sirène and Fishman Karate are FAR more extreme than the differences between Merman Combat and Fishman Jujutsu. For instance, Un Jeu Pour Sirène places emphasis on mobility in stark contrast to Fishman Karate which can be said to place emphasis on holding one's ground. In a manner that is reminiscent of Geppou, practitioners of Un Jeu Pour Sirène can utilize their speed as a makeshift replacement for true leverage. As a result, they're fully capable of "swimming" through the air with ALMOST as much haste as they could through the seas. This ability to "swim" in midair makes the practitioners of Un Jeu Pour Sirène some of the most slippery of aerial combatants. It also makes them some of the few combatants that can attack from absolutely any direction. ''Merman Combat '''Soraya' is quite proficient in the utilization of Merman Combat. So much so, she is even capable of employing its maneuvers through the use of weaponry such as a trident. Something that she taught to Ruriko Fujitani by the way. ''History'' WIP... Category:Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Human Category:Female Category:Former Pirate Category:Former Captain Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Pop Band Pirates Category:Cook